


Scandal

by antigonick



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigonick/pseuds/antigonick
Summary: Diego Luna discovers that the death of a legendary actress is just the beginning of an empire's downfall, and perhaps his own career.





	Scandal

At that day, the sky was dark and gloomy. Crews, actors, and actresses were shocked and in despair. Nobody knew that Patricia Angel would die at that time.

Diego Luna only kept watching the nurses to bring the dead body of Patricia into the ambulance car. His mind went blank. He couldn’t think at all. There was a twitch in his chest that sickened his whole body. And it stayed in him like the darkness that warped his head.

He was supposed to be her partner, to be working with her for the next six months. But she was already gone.

It was his fault.

It was his goddamned fault.

“Diego, you alright?”

Diego didn’t even glance at the source voice, he just needed to gather his mind and soul.

“You don’t look so good, let’s go inside.”

When the person patted Diego on the shoulder, he finally glanced at him. Of course, it was none other than the one and only, a director with many Golden Globes nominees, Antonio Carlos.

Carlos seemed to be as stressed as everyone, but he managed to cover it all with charismatic and well-developed leadership.

Carlos smiled, a forced one, and patted Diego again on the shoulder. “It’s not your fault, alright? Let’s go inside. Everybody’s there.”

Diego knew that nothing would change. Even when he kept watching Patricia, and the vomit on the ground. He was just confused. Everything happened so fast. It was like a fast-forward movie and he couldn’t grip on anything. As if it was a trap— as if someone had wanted to kill Patricia. It was not fair—

“Diego? C’mon, don’t make me worry you,” said Carlos again, this time his tone was harsh and impatient. Not that Diego would blame him at all. It was humane to get pissed when somebody died, after all.

And then, Diego was sure he was just imagining it, but before he walked toward the building, he saw a silhouette of woman, standing in the balcony with beige blazer and pants, watching down. 

It was Adriana Cloe, the Casting Director of Diego’s current film. She only stared at the ambulance car with cold, menacing eyes; unmoved until Diego came inside the room.

—

“Here,” said Carlos as he gave Diego a glass of water, “You’re gonna need them. It’s a mistake to drink vodka that morning.”

Diego had no choice to take the water, even though he didn’t want to drink anything at all. He took a gulp, and it seemed his act made Carlos a little ease.

“If you need someone to talk to,” uttered Carlos, “Just find me around here. I gotta take care of something first.”

Without waiting for a word from Diego, Carlos left him. Diego must be a fool to think that the water might calm him down. It didn’t at all. So he grabbed a cigarette, and lit it up to smoke. His smoking habit stayed within him, even after he’d finished shooting for Narcos Mexico.

Of course, this time, the cigarette really did affect Diego. As he smoked, his chest felt relieved, and he felt like he could clear his mind for a while.

A glimpse of someone walking downstairs caught his eyes. Diego glanced, only to see Adriana stepped down with a crane in her right grip, always.

In more than ten years of his career, Diego had never seen a woman as young as Adriana to have a position as Casting Director. She must be in her 20s, judging by her look.

A person snorted near Diego, it was one of the crew from Photography, if Diego was correct, “What’s the Queen doing here? God, of all people.”

Another rispy voice came, “Shut up, you don’t want to mess with her.” A beat. “No one does.”

Curious, Diego stole a glance to look the Camera Crews, and uttered, “Something happened to her?”

The crews seemed not to notice Diego, they jolted when he talked, “Nothing, just heard rumors. A lot of ‘em.”

“What kind?”

They looked at each other, as if unsure, then they spoke, “No one really knows what happened to her feet. It just happened the same time when Olivia disappeared.”

Diego frowned. “Olivia?”

One of the crews seemed surprise. “You don’t know? It was her younger sister.”

At this time, Diego quietly glanced at Adriana again. She was talking quietly with Carlos, eyes cool and jaw tightened. The cane in her right grip made some people think that she was vulnerable, but there was something— it felt as if Diego could feel the darkness inside her.

Maybe, Diego couldn’t ignore his assumption, after all.


End file.
